Numb
by Sweetest-Sammy
Summary: Related to Home Life, if you liked that read this and vice versa. References to abused Reid. Rated for some blood and violence.


Well this is a random little scene. It's from that scene in the movie where Caleb and Reid have their little hissy fits and Reid is annoyed that Caleb thinks he was using the night before. This would be my explanation.

_Dedication: This is dedicated to Shadowmayne for her exceptionally brainy ways of making me update and her incessant nagging_

_Disclaimer: Don't own them, never have and probably never will to my eternal regret._

Air escaped his lungs as he collided with the pile of bottles, which always stood outside the bar. He ploughed through several layers before meeting the wire fence. The shock of impact ran through his whole body and he landed at the base of it, curling in on himself as bones grated uncomfortably and cuts reopened. Warm blood began to run slowly down his back beneath his shirt, tickling the highly sensitive bruises, which covered every inch of it not already dripping blood.

He felt hands on his shoulders and pushed the pain to the back of his mind where it waited, a dark presence building up for a time when he could deal with it. He let Tyler haul him up and was forced to lean on his friend as he staggered somewhat. As soon as he regained his balance he pushed his friend away. For a moment Tyler tried to hold onto him and his hand caught one of the cuts on Reid's upper arms. He flinched and jerked away from his friend. Turning, he saw the hurt quickly hidden in his friend's eyes but he quickly turned away. He would fix that when he had a chance. For now he turned back in time to catch the end of what Caleb was saying.

"So what? I fixed her car." He snapped defensively and cringed at the anger in his voice that he did not feel.

"I'm not talking about that. I mean later and you know it."

"The hell I do, I didn't use later." Like he could have. He had been back at the house, Tyler had dropped him off. He had needed to get his stuff, he reminded himself. He had thought he was being so quiet…but then halfway up the stairs…

He pushed past Caleb, lost in his thoughts. He heard Tyler continuing the conversation behind him and kept walking. Perhaps he'd gone too far this time, maybe Tyler wasn't going to catch up to him.

He was surprised as his friend caught up and fell into step next to him, unobtrusively careful not to stand too close to him.

Not wanting to face his friends in the bar he pushed on past and down the side alley. Big mistake.

Aaron and his thuggish cronies stood up from their leaning spots on the walls.

"Tyler," Reid backed up slightly into his friend, "Run now." Tyler threw him a mock injured expression.

"Reid I'm hurt that you'd think that of me."

Reid glared at his friend. These guys meant to cause them serious pain. He'd seen the darkness at the back of their eyes in his stepfathers. But Aaron and his friends weren't that far gone. Maybe there was time for them. He looked up a few inches into Aaron's eyes,

"Don't do this." He whispered. He felt tired and his whole body hurt, he wasn't looking for a fight anymore. All the anger had gone out of him and now he just felt shame and sadness. For snapping at Caleb. For this whole situation he had caused.

"Don't do what." Aaron asked, his trademark snide tone firmly in place.

"Bash you up? Or bash up your poor little boyfriend over there?" Reid sighed.

"I don't want to hurt you Aaron." The taller boy sneered.

"Hear that boys? He doesn't want to hurt us." They all sneered along, their eyes on Aaron as their leader for their next move. He nodded and they all moved in.

Reid sighed. He had honestly meant what he said. He didn't want to cause them pain. He just wanted them to leave him alone. He just wanted them all to leave him alone.

One of them threw a punch and he threw up his arm. The bone jarred but he didn't care anymore. He threw out his hand a caught him a blow across the forehead. He felt one of his rings slice and in an instant the guy was staggering back with blood pouring into his eyes. Reid shoved him to the side and stepped over his thrashing form towards Aaron who wasn't generally involved in the fighting. As usual he was watching one of his friends get beaten up by Tyler. Reid registered numbly that Tyler was using moves Reid himself and taught him. Then he was behind Aaron. Seized by a sudden impulse he leant forward.

"Lesson one:" he whispered in Aaron's ear, "Never turn your back on the enemy. Never." Aaron turned and the look of abject terror on his face failed to ignite Reid's sense of humour. He took off running and his last remaining friend, noticing his lack of backup, grabbed the one who was still bleeding in the gutter and raced after Aaron.

Tyler turned, a grin on his face rapidly fading as he noticed Reid standing with a blank look on his face.

"Reid," He grabbed his shoulder and Reid jerked away from the sudden contact.

"Reid are you okay? Did you get hurt." Still numb Reid shook his head, then hesitated and nodded.

"Come on," Tyler said softly, taking his arm, this time further down.

"Let's get back to the dorms." Reid nodded, feeling his hair sticking to his forehead. For a moment he panicked, thinking his head was bleeding, a normal but still concerning thing for him, but then he noticed that Tyler's hair was stuck to his scalp. Must be raining then.

His suspicion was confirmed as they climbed into Tyler's car and he could hear the raindrops beating on the roof. He stared out the window into the dark rain filled night, feeling the numbness overtake him once more.

So what did you think? Let me know. The sequel to Home Life, tentatively called Night Life, because so much of it seems to take place at night, should be up later this week my unusually busy schedule permitting. Probably sooner rather than later due to Dean's persistent persuasive abilities. Review peoples.

_Sammy_


End file.
